


Their Song

by forgottenphoenix14



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenphoenix14/pseuds/forgottenphoenix14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't quite explain it, but he loved it when she smiled like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Song

The bright lights and loud, obnoxious music filled the already crowded ballroom. Damian stared unenthusiastically down at his plate of caviar as the couples made their way past his chair.

"Hey." He looked up from his feet to see her. She was wearing a red(big surprise there) ballgown, and her normally messy black hair was done up nicely in a bun. Her brown eyes looked strange to him, having normally only seen her in a mask before.

"Oh. Hello Harper."

"No need to be so formal, Dami. We _do_ get days off from... work." She smiled crookedly. He couldn't quite explain it, but he loved it when she smiled like that. Grayson once said that a smile could light up a room. That wasn't like what Lian did. When she smiled, he felt like the room was filled with a sudden brilliance that warmed him to the core.

"Um... Damian? You gonna do something with that hand, or are you just going to leave it stuck out like that?" He snapped back to reality. His hand was, indeed, extended towards her, palm facing the ceiling.

"Er..." he paused. The music had changed to a slower song- 'All About Us'. "May I have this dance?"

"I thought you hated these things because you couldn't dance?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then we'll just have to suffer together, now won't we?"

She laughed. "Sure." She lead him onto the dance floor.

Afterwards, Lian would always refer to that song as "Our song".


End file.
